The Tale of the Kitsune
by Ryushi-the-DutchEroSennin
Summary: Ne, brat. Did you ever even wonder why I attacked Hidden leaf? The Kyuubi asked as Naruto was meditating in front of the Kyuubi's cage. Not caring at first, Naruto says that the fox should do whatever he wants to and so the Kyuubi tells his tale.
1. Tale of the Kyuubi

**Tale of the Kyuubi:**

"**You know brat...For human years we've been together for quite some time now...**" The Kyuubi said to his container, who was meditating in front of his cage.

Far away from it but still in front of the cage.

"It's not like I had a choice in that matter, now did I?" The spikey blonde shinobi asked, trying not to pay attention.

"**Neather did I...Actually if I could I would have wrecked havoc in that village of yours all over again no matter how many times a _hero_ seals me up.**" The Kyuubi said as his eyes glared furiously when saying the word hero.

"Ofcourse you would, you're a demon after all, you retarded fox." The shinobi said, trying to keep his focus.

"**Didn't you ever wonder _why_ I attacked Konoha and nowhere else? Aren't you even the least bit interested in finding out, Naruto?**" The fox asked the blonde.

"Since when do you..." Naruto said as he looked wide eyes at the fox.

"**Know your name? I've been locked up in you for over fifteen years, I even know what you ate for breakfast on this day five years ago...Don't be naive boy.**" The Kyuubi said.

"That's because I eat the same thing for breakfast every day you retard!" Naruto yelled.

"**Answer my question already...Did you ever wonder why I attacked the leaf?**" Kyuubi repeated his question.

"Er...Like you felt like being all demon like and kill people and you predicted you'd be stuck in my head untill I died and you wanted to make my life a living hell?" Naruto asked.

"**If I knew I was going to be stuck with a bart like you I wouldn't have even bothered trying to recue her...Well..that's untrue, but I'd have been more careful...**" The kyuubi said.

"Rescue her? What are you talking about..." Naruto asked as he was obviously confused with the tone the Demon Fox spoke with right then.

"**Since you aren't the type who'd be able to listen to my life's story I'll try to sum things up...Who knows...You might even find yourself to have a change of heart about certain matters.**" The Kyuubi said and chuckled.

"...Whatever. Just tell what you want to tell while I meditate...Stupid Ero-sennin with stupid ideas for stupid training while being near that stupid fox..." Naruto muttered the last of his sentence.

"**Hmm...Interesting...Let's see if you're interested in my realm...**" The Kyuubi said.

**My realm, the demon world or 'Hell' as you humans call it, isn't that much different from your own world. My people, your demons, are just like humans aside from the fact that we have a natural greater power. You might even call it a power of evil if you want but good and evil are irrelevant in my world.**

**In this realm, we 'demons' are born like humans and died like humans, though we live far longer then mankind does. We have emotions, feelings, friends and enemies, meaning we're are just like mankind only more powerful.**

**However there is a difference in power gained in my world and your world, brat. In your world, power is gained trough training and some people called geniusses are naturally stronger then average humans.**

**In my world, we are born with a destiny and a certain amount of power sealed up inside us.**

**Do training can make us stronger and with the right amount of training you could surpass a 'demon' who is supposed to be stronger then you, but if that 'demon' you want to surpass would always have more power then you would have if he or she trained hard enough as well.**

**The only significant difference in our world is that names are meaningless for most of us unless you have enough strength or came from a certain family.**

**The 'demon' world is ruled by the Bijuu, including me after my rise.**

**I was the incarnation of the previous Kyuubi no Kitsune, naturally born with the potential to be one of the nine lords and ladies that rule the realm.**

**We trained our entire lives to obtain strength. And even though you would find it unlikely, brat, all of us laugh and fall in love as well...**

**That last was what happened to me, something I don't know if it was good or not. I was still young, a bit older then you if you need to make a comparrison, and had yet to unlock my full power.**

**But that didn't mean I was weak, after all I was already one of the bijuu, ruling lord of what would be your Country of Fire on the demon realm.**

**It was during a beautiful spring night that I met her. I finished my training for the day and placed my katana back in it's sheath.**

**I walked along the river that headed towards what I used to call my hometown. It was at the bank of that river that I met her.**

**Long red hair, floating trough the wind, kind crimson red eyes and a face that I shall never forget. She was a beauty, a true beauty and she even was a kitsune.**

**I walked past her towards my hometwon, not saying a word the first time, my mind trying to focus on other matters. But after each training near the river, I would encounter and steadily I started to talk to her.**

**We got close after hundreds of you human's years and I fell in love with her.**

**However it was at the beginning of october when we were both adults, that disaster struck and would be the end of what you might call my 'heart'.**

**She was taken away from me, summoned trough a dark ritual in your world.**

**They wanted to destroy her and use her demonic powers for their own purposes.**

**"Do not go Kyubi-sama, you don't know what effects your chakra will have on you" is what the elders told me.**

**But I didn't listen, after all what did they know about my love for her.**

**I used everything in my strength to find how she had been taken to your world. And I found it, but as soon as I went trough the portal, it was the end of my normal life.**

**I found her lying dead on the ground in a to me unknown forest, a man towering above her with a grin on his face.**

**"I knew you'd come..." He muttered but all I could focus right then and there was that my love was killed and that the one who had done this had to die.**

**My red eyes burned with chakra as I looked up towards the pale man who stood above my love. My dark red chakra leaked out of me and soon my body started to change into what you see before you this day...A nine tailed fox.**

**In my rage I roared and slammed my tails against the mountains, crumbling them to pieces. I looked down towards the ground to find the human who killed my love gone.**

**My rage build up even more and I looked up towards the sky. As my fur spiked up out of rage I saw a large town nearby and decided that the people there were responsible.**

**I let out a roar, my chakra burning the trees beneath me, and soon sound myself attack the village.**

**The Hidden Village of Leaf...**" The Kyuubi finsihed his summary of his story.

Naruto stared at the demon fox in amazement as he was carried away by the emotions that he felt coming from the demon fox's voice.

"**And next thing you know, they have some powerful guy sitting on a frog sealing my raging ass into the little pip squeak that was you...**" The Kyuubi said and let out a slight growl at the thought of being defeated so easily.

"I never knew that you attacked because you lost someone precious to you..." Naruto said as he stared at the fox.

"**Well you know now. Why do you think you gain all that power from me when you get so highly emotional, huh brat? I recognize myself in you...Though that is somewhat pittiful for a fearsome demon like me to say about a human.**" The Kyuubi said.

"Oi, since your world is similiar to mine, does that mean you have shinobi and justu as well?" Naruto asked.

"**Who do you think you are brat...You won't learn any jutsu from me.**" The Kyuubi growled, figuring that it was that what his host wanted to ask from him.

"Heh, I don't need your stinking jutsus anyway...I just wondered if you had more to your life then just 'I must be the strongest demon!'...that's all." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"**Hnnn...**" The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"**Hnnnnnnnnn...**" The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes even closer.

"WHAT DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled.

"**Are you actually interested in my life story?**" Kyuubi asked grinning widely.

"Maybe...I doubt it's more fun and interesting then mine." Naruto replied.

"**We'll see about that.**" The Kyuubi said and started chuckling as he raised a wide demonic fox grin.

* * *

A/N: This is a little something that I came up with. If people like it and want me to continue the story you'll have to let me know. I won't update it very fast I have other fics to attend to but I like the idea I have about this story. Let's hear it if you guys like it as well :) Review wether you like it or not XP. 


	2. You mess with a seal,you mess with a fox

A/N: Yo everyone! Since a lot of people were positive about the first chapter and the idea, I decided to continue it for all of you who do like it (and ofcourse by the time I place this, it is possible for more people to start liking it...And to the people that are new around here and unregistered, you an still review XD) Also, I'll leave Kyuubi's gender up to your immagination, but Kyuubi-sama will no matter what be with a woman...Though I did think of something like 'moments' between Kyuubi and one of his male team-mates, no kissing or...other things will happen between Kyuubi and a guy, sorry fangirls but you prolly don't like Kyuubi that much anyway compared to Naruto XP

Now on with the story!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**When you mess with a seal, you mess with a kitsune:**

"Focus...Focus...Focus...Focus..." Naruto chanted as he was still meditating in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

"**Achoo!**" The Kyuubi sneezed, blowing Naruto away and making him tumble a couple of times over the shallow water that surrounded the area around Kyuubi's prison.

"...Grrr...Stupid Ero-sennin saying that I should meditate in front of the Kyuubi's cage to make my mind more focussed and all..." Naruto muttered as he got up. Kyuubi grinned widely and slightly laughed at hearing the blonde shinobi.

"**So brat, while I focus shall I tell you an interesting thing that your small mind probably didn't know yet...?**" Kyuubi asked.

"...You've been interupting me so far, so I doubt anything I say will change your mind dumb fox." Naruto muttered as he walked back towards where he stood before.

"...**Did you know that seals are the ost powerful thing in the world? I mean look at the piece of paper that has the kanji seal on it sticking these bars together, it's keeping someone as powerful as me stuck in your little pipsqueek body. Doubt you could say that it's that strong, right?**" Kyuubi asked.

"...Heh, I bet I could easily break any seal...I just need to focus enough..." Naruto muttered as he folded his hands in the standard chakra mold seal and started mentally focusing again.

"**I bet you couldn't even make a mark in it with a chakra extended kunai using my chakra...**" Kyuubi replied, which unfocussed Naruto immediately.

"Teh, I could pull that piece of paper off with my bare hands." Naruto said.

"**I doubt it that someone of your calibur could...**" Kyuubi said, ticking Naruto enough to make him turn around and snap at the fox.

"WHAT! THE HELL I CAN! I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY AND I'LL EASILY TEAR THAT SEAL OF RIGHT NOW IF I WANTED TO!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"**Then, show me that you can...Though I highly doubt it.**" Kyuubi replied grinning widely.

Naruto ran towards the large prison bars, quickly molded chakra under his feet, for his chakra control had improved a lot after training with Jiraiya the past few years, and ran up the Kyuubi's prison, stopping at the paper that said 'seal'.

"Now I'll show you that I'm strong enough to easily rip of this piece of paper!" Naruto yelled as the fox narrowed his eyes at Naruto in amusment.

Naruto dug his nails under the paper and Kyuubi slightly widened his eyes that Naruto actually could get his fingers under it.

"Why you, why you, why you!" Naruto said as he pulled with all his might.

"**_Are you kidding me...?_**" Kyuubi thoughts as Naruto slowly pulled the more of the seal of the prisonbars.

In his state of shock, he forgot that now he could most likely ram the prisonbars to break trough them, but instead he watched amazed as naruto pulled the seal off.

However, the seal continuesly tried to pull itself back onto the prison with an thick and dense chakra letting out lightning, which shot all trough the envirement of the Kyuubi's cage.

As the lightning ran over the prison bars, guided it self over the water and struck at the walls, Kyuubi's eyes shifted uncontrollably all over the place, wondering what was going on as he was still far too shocked. Naruto continued pulling at the seal and Kyuubi's state of shock faded away as the prison slightly opened up.

"**_Freedom!_**" His mind screamed as Kyuubi let out an earth shattering roar and darted forward.

Just as the tip of his nose touched the prison gats, Naruto couldn't hold the seal anymore. The seal instantly slammed back onto the gates, closing them once more. Naruto fell down from the prison as his surroundings shook from the impact the doors made onto the Kyuubi.

Not to mention that the movements of the prisondoors itself shook the envirement. Naruto rubbed his butt and got back up.

"Kuso...I was so close to pulling it fully of as well...but see dumbass fox! I am strong enough to pull it off atleast!" Naruto cheered and rubbed the back of his head.

The demon fox was silent in his cage, making Naruto look at the fox, wondering if something happened to him.

"Oi? Like...did it effect you or something?" Naruto asked as he looked at the fox.

His large body of chakra was still present but it looked like the Kyuubi had his eyes closed or something. Just then everything went white in front of Naruto's eyes.

A few seconds later Naruto woke up and stared at his perverted sensei, who was towering above him with a short of shocked expression.

"Yo Ero-sennin, What happened?" Naruto asked.

"...Naruto, what have you done is what I'm wondering..." Jiraiya said, no hint of the usual sillines his sensei shows most of the time when Naruto collapses after training.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he blinked at Jiraiya.

"That's what I'm talking about." Jiraiya said pointing towards the right of him.

The Kyuubi meanwhile had somewhat awakened from his previous state.

----Kyuubi's PoV----

Though I didn't open my eyes yet, my nose picked up a strange scent. It was a mixing a forest-like smell combined with sake and something else I found rather familiar.

Wondering what it was I opened my eyes to find not only Naruto towering above me but also his perverted sensei. Naruto looked shocked and Jiraiya looked at me like I'd be near the point to do something.

What I wondered was how Jiraiya got in to Naruto's mind. Just then I noticed that my surroundings had changed.

"**_Soft ground...Different envirement...Did that little messing with the seal mess up his mind as well or something?_**" I thought as I looked around.

"Is that really...?" Naruto said as he pointed at me.

"Hm...Looks like it...Don't know how you did it but this could be troublesome...I think it can hear us. It should be able to speak or something..." Jiraiya said as he stared at me.

"Oi are you really the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he looked kind of dully at me.

"**Let's see, I have nine tails, as far as I can tell I'm still me and I'm a demon fox...Does that answer your question brat? Now I have one for you. How the hell come you are so big and why the hell has your mind turned into a forest?**" I growled at them.

"Ehm...It's more like...You got smaller and...This is pretty much not my mind." Naruto replied. I blinked at him then at his sensei who stood next to him, still eyeing me awkwardly.

"**I got smaller? I can't get smaller as my chakra is big and...This is not your mind! Then what is it!**" I realised it a bit late, but this was weird even for me. I guess something messed up my mind or something because the pieces slowly started to fall together.

"Our world?" Naruto asked as he looked at Jiraiya, who shortly nodded.

"**...If I'm free, then I'm out of here.**" I said as I turned around and started walking away, but as I made a short distance I suddenly couldn't walk any further.

I looked around and noticed a thick red chakra string heading towards Naruto's stomach.

"Looks like you can't, Kyuubi no Kitsune...Naruto I don't know what you did but it looks like though you released the Kyuubi somehow most of his chakra is still sealed up inside you..." Jiraiya stated.

"**Then I'll make you unseal it and I'll conquer this world starting with you two.**" I threatened them, for I knew I still had enough chakra to cause some serious damage.

"I don't think so. Looks like you can't get away from Naruto, meaning you'll have to come with us so we can find out what exactly happened." Jiraiya said.

I narrowed my eyes at the two of them and started to flare up my chakra, ready to use my powers as best as I could. I intended to let out a growl, letting them know I was serious about fighting, but instead something else growled, something I hadn't heard in a long time.

My stomach, I was hungry.

"**...This isn't very good for me...**" I stated.

-----Normal PoV----

"Looks like you can't do that much right now huh. Then, you're coming with us. Naruto, I'll..." Jiraiya said.

"**You'll go and report to who ever it is you have to report this event to and me and the brat will have a little talk.**" The Kyuubi interupted Jiraiya abrubtly.

"I don't think so." Jiraiya stated.

"**If you think I'm planning on attack your beloved village again or influence that brat over there, you're a fool.**" Kyuubi replied.

"There's no need to worry Ero-Sennin. He's just a little fox now, he couldn't even harm anyone." Naruto said grinning widely.

"**Who says I can't harm anyone? These claws and fangs still are fully able to piece a couple of things in this world...**" Kyuubi growled.

"No you can't cause if you're attached to me I can just run away from you and then you can't reach anyone." Naruto said pointing at Kyuubi.

"**...If I remember correctly YOU are pretty damn close to these natural weapons of mine...**" Kyuubi replied.

"And I can beat you up badly as well after all the training Ero-sennin gave me..." Naruto said glaring at Kyuubi.

"**And indeed THAT surpasses hundreds years of training...**" Kyuubi replied sarcastically.

"What was that!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Be quiet for a while!" Jiraiya said. Naruto immediately shut up and looked at Jiraiya.

"If you can, go to your home without anyone seeing the Kyuubi...I'll meet you there later. Can you do that?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto slightly nodded and looked towards the Kyuubi agian, who was grinning widely with his typical fox grin.

"Then I'm leaving it to you Naruto, see it as a high ranked mission to get the Kyuubi into your home without anyone noticing him..." Jiraiya stated and jumped off.

Just as Jiraiya left, Kyuubi jumped ontop of Naruto's head and sat down on it.

"**Alright let's go brat.**" Kyuubi commanded.

"Oi! Don't command me damned fox!" Naruto yelled at the demon fox.

"**I didn't, your sensei did...Now let's get going...No need to worry about people seeing me, I look just like a normal fox welp.**" Kyuubi stated.

"Yeah, but you have like ya know nine..."

"**Tails, yeah yeah...Look here boy, I entangled all nine of them to make one big fuzzy tail to save you from bothering to hide me...Now let's go already, I want to have some decent food after being locked up for fifteen years.**" Kyuubi said, Naruto starting to walk back towards Konoha.

"By the way fox...What EXACTLY do you eat?" Naruto asked as he looked up towards the fox who was staring forward.

"**You really want to know?**" Kyuubi asked, Naruto nodding in reply.

"**Very, very sure you want to know?**" Kyuubi asked, Naruto nodding more.

"**Human souls...**" Kyuubi said, Naruto nearly falling over from hearing the Kyuubi's response.

"**It amazes me how you humans are really thinking just because it's other then the rest of you it has to eat different or the likes...I haven't eaten in a long time due to being locked up...and other things...so do I really care what I get to eat? Not really...**" Kyuubi stated. Naruto groaned in reply and continued walking.

"**Alright kid, like I said before you and I got to talk.**" Kyuubi said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"**Well, I'm surprised that you nearly succeeded in pulling the seal completely off...Even though it sucks to be so little...though it might have some advantages...**" The Kyuubi's eyes then trailed off to a couple of skirt wearing girls that walked on the other road leading trough the forest, Naruto coughing to get the Kyuubi's attention back.

"**What?**" Kyuubi asked.

"Nothing, Nothing at all dattebayo...ero-kitsune..." Naruto replied.

"**There's nothing wrong with liking women, brat...Actually I'm starting to wonder if you swing the other way when it comes to that...**" The Kyuubi whispered the last sentence.

"WHAT! I DO LIKE WOMEN! JUST NOT IN PERVERTED WAYS LIKE YOU AND ERO-SENNIN! YOU ERO-KITSUNE!" Naruto snapped.

"**So, you're telling me, the one who has been in your mind for fifteen years, that you never ever even thought of women in that way?**" The Kyuubi asked.

"No I don't. Not. One. Bit." Naruto stated full of confidence.

"**How about I put you to test with that after you feed me then?**" The Kyuubi asked grinning.

"Whatever...Anyway, why are you looking at other women here when you told me earlier that you attacked Konohagakure because someone took away the love of your life?" Naruto asked.

"**...Oh you remembered, huh brat? Well that little staement of yours reminded me what I wanted to talk to you about, brat.**" The Kyuubi replied.

"Huh? I don't know who did it, after all I was just a baby back then." Naruto stated.

"**Ofcourse I wasn't going to ask you if you knew brat, Unlike you I have a damn good brain.**" The Kyuubi replied.

"Teh, Yeah right, dumbass fox." Naruto said, the Kyuubi growling at Naruto in reply.

"**Anyway, now that I'm out of my little prison, I...I mean we, could find the person who killed my love and have my revenge on him. And you can have revenge on him to for having your home attacked by me...What do you say, brat?**" Kyuubi asked.

"No way, I'm not going to be influenced by you so I'm not going to help you with any revenge." Naruto replied.

"**What if I trained you for a while and all in return? I know some interesting things even your sensei most likely won't know.**" The Kyuubi replied grinning.

Naruto looked at the fox on his head again and wondered what to do.

"I can't help you, fox...I can't leave my village's border without having a mission order or without Ero-sennin...If I do I become a Nuke-nin, and from what I've heard from Ero-sennin that life is not very good for you then." Naruto replied.

"**Hehehe, I see...Interesting...You know brat, you kind of resemble me around the time I became was in state of a human's twelve year old...and training just begun to get more serious for me...**" The Kyuubi chuckled with a wide grin on his face.

"Huh? Really?...Wait! That was an insult, wasn't it!" Naruto yelled.

"**You consider being compared to a 1200 year old demon that would one day rule a large portion of his world an insult? You humans are really a mysterie at times...**" The Kyuubi said.

"Wait...It took you 1200 years to become somewhat like me at the age of fifteen?" Naruto asked confused.

"**No...I was mentally mature a long time before that, though in the standards of demons, I was still wet behind the ears at the age of 1200...It's the age that we Biju get to learn the others and start training in groups, with us ofcourse being the team's leader.**" The Kyuubi replied.

"Then what did you mean by I resemble you around the time you were in a twelve year old state?" Naruto asked confused.

"**Meaning my body looked like a twelve year old human back then...and showing the same kind of loyalty to my nation and to my first friends...**" The Kyuubi stated.

"First friends?" Naruto asked.

"**Oh...So you you are interested in my life aren't you?**" Kyuubi grinned widely after stating his question.

"...No, I just want to hear how boring it is compared to mine." Naruto lied and looked away.

"**Well then let me tell you then when it started to get somewhat interesting, meaning when I reached the age of 1200.**" Kyuubi said.

----The Kyuubi's Tale----

**The day I became 1200...Finally I'd be able to go out in the world and improve my capabilities.**

**Ever since my birth I've been trained by my sensei for this moment, the moment I'd be on my own and become strong on my own way. Not that my sensei didn't train me, but he only though me what I needed to know up until that age.**

**Unfortunately, that also included rules all the other trouble that came with becoming the strongest of your land one day. But all the years of not being allowed to go in to the world weere finally gone on that day.**

**It was also the day that I'd meet the three other 'demons' that would be with me from that day onward and were going to become my guardians one day.**

**When I woke up I quickly got out of bed and looked outside the window. I raised a smile at seeing the crimson red sky, the sign that it was my coming of age.**

**Not wanting to waste more time with just staring outside, I hastily took a shower and put on my usual red flame patterned kimono. After taking also a quick look in the mirror to see if my hair was in a shape good enough to head out, I rushed out of my room.**

**I wanted to go out and into the world as soon as possible, however that was not the case.**

"What's the rush, Kyuubi-sama?" **I heard my sensei call out from behind me, stopping me in my tracks.**

"What is it sensei? I thought training had came to an end yesterday."** I said as I turned around and smirked at my sensei.**

"How foolish, have you forgotten what I thought you already...From today onward training..."** Sensei started.**

"Will only truly begin, right? I know you told me twelvethousand sixhundredandseventyeight times..."** I grunted in reply.**

"Actually, it's twelvethousand sixhundredandseventynine times, Kyuubi-sama...I might be old but my memory works better then yours, my apprentice." **Sensei replied smirking.**

"Ha, I know that already you thirteenthousand year old geezer..."** I muttered.**

"And my hearing hasn't withered away either, Kyuubi-sama... Anyway I didn't stop to lecture you."** Sensei said as he walked towards me. My sensei grabbed something wrapped in a dark red cloth from behind his back and presented it to me.**

"What's...this?"** I asked as I grabbed the item out of his hands.**

"Something I forged with my own two hands when you were born..."** Sensei said as I unwrapped the cloth, revealing the hilt of a katana. I took the katana slightly out and looked at the shining blade of it.**

"And as an extra I used a interesting Blood technique on it. That katana wil weigh a thousand times more in any other hand then yours."** Sensei said smirking.**

"As cunning as usual, sensei. Though if it weighs a thousand times more in other hands then mine, didn't you have trouble carrying it here?"** I asked, my sensei letting out a chuckle and grinning widely at me.**

"I have more then just years of wit in this body of mine, young Kyuubi-sama. Though, if I carried it for like half an hour around I'd probably faint eventually."** My sensei replied and continued laughing.**

"Don't forget to come to your ceremony tonight, Kyuubi-sama...Ow and your guardians will meet you around noon..."** Sensei said as he walked off.**

"Thank you for the katana, sensei."** I replied, slightly bowing.**

"I'm looking forward to your performance with it."** He said before turning around the corner.**

**Even though you might find hearing this a bit odd, but upon receiving the katana I was excited more then you could possibly ever immagine...Well...most likely.**

**In my moment of excitement of receiving the katana as a present, I flared up my chakra, and ran out the building. Just as I jumped out of the door, I took out my katana and thrusted forward, letting out a cry that would make little demons want to crawl back where they came from.**

**It was then that I was met with a very scared face and two other shocked faces.**

"..."** I silently stared at the face, not sure what to say as I nearly impaled him with my newly gained katana.**

"Looks like Kyuubi-sama doesn't like you already..." **A boy who was the first to wipe his state of shock of him said smirking.**

"Actually this was an accident as I was too eager to start my katana training...However my next thrust might be pointed towards someone who thinks he knows who I like and don't like..." **I growled in reply as I swiftly took my katana away from the boy who I nearly impaled and pointed it at the boy I was just talking to.**

**I took in his appearance for a second or two. He had a lock of hair in front of one of his eyes and the rest of his darkred hair was neatly tied back into a ponytail. He had a serious look on his face, it looked like he had already experience in combat as he had a scar running over his cheek.**

"Just starting katana training? I expected the great Kyuubi-sama to already be a master at battling with weapons." **He replied bluntly, but I paid no mind to it.**

"If I remember correctly this is private property...Give me one reason not to kill you for trespassing..."** I said as I narrowed my eyes on the ponytailed boy and pointed my katana at his neck.**

"Nice way to get rid of your team-mates...And no matter who you are, a beginner like you won't beat a swordsmen like me." **He said and without that I could follow he had drawn out his own katana and pushed mine away from his neck.**

"You three are my team-mates and future guardians?" **I perked an eyebrow at them, wondering why I get appointed with people who were most likely just as old as I am.**

"Ah! Yes we are...uhm...sorry for all of this but...ehm..." **I averted my eyes to the girl who had been silently frozen stiff just up untill then.**

"Kenseikan? You're a noble?" **I asked as I noticed the Kenseikan on the side of her head with a couple of locks of hair running trough it.**

**She had short red hair that came down to her neck and a porcelain face, which seemd to be bright even though she was looking moderately worried right then.**

"Ah, this...?" **The girl said as she touched her Kenseikan, like she was insecure about whether they were really there or not, **"Hm, Yes I'm a noble then I guess" **She said smiling widely, trying to hide her nervousness.**

"I've never seen you before at any of the offical festivities...Hm...And what about this guy?" **I asked as I pointed with the scabbard of my katana at the boy who I nearly impaled.**

"Huh? What? AH! Kyuubi-sama!" **The boy yelled and pointed at me, just been shaken out of whatever he was thinking about before.**

"...Yes, the one and only. So what is your specialty? We have a 'master' swordsmen and a noblewoman here...Who are you?" **I asked.**

"Er...I don't know...No one special as far as I can remember..." **He stated as he scratched his head, trying to come up with a reason why he was selected to become one of my guardians.**

**I took a closer look at him, noticing that he also had red hair and spiked up. Other then that he didn't look like he had anything special about him.**

----Back to normal PoV----

"What! There's a demon me!" Naruto interupted Kyuubi story telling.

"**What are you rambling about, brat?**" Kyuubi asked.

"Well he has spikey hair, like I do...He's in a twelve year old state...Looks like he isn't able to do anything special, yells for no appearant reason...Sounds like the old me?" Naruto stated as he counted on his fingers.

"**Don't you just mean...you?**" Kyuubi asked.

"NO! I'm not anything like that anymore!" Naruto yelled.

"**You still yell...besides that guys hair was all pointing up in a spikey kind of way. Not like you.**" Kyuubi replied and hit Naruto on his head with his paw.

"Good, because that would mean you were making this all up." Naruto muttered. Kyuubi growled and smacked Naruto again with his paw.

"**Now you got me out of the mood of telling my interesting life story.**" Kyuubi growled.

"We're almost home anyway...Also...What are kense...somethings?" Naruto asked.

"**Kenseikan...They are hairdecorations worn by nobles in the demon world...Me, the other Biju and our families are the only ones that need not to specifically wear them, since everyone knows we're nobles already.**" Kyuubi explained.

"Ah...I see...I understand it...I think." Naruto nodded a couple of times.

"Oi, Why are they all redheads by the way?" Naruto asked.

"**Red, darkred, darkorange...In my land most of the demons were either kitsune's or canine, meaning they adapted their hair colors as well.**" Kyuubi replied.

"Oh...I never knew that...Anyway we're at my home now so...let's get you something to eat or something. Maybe after that you can tell me more...I want to know what kind of missions demons go on." Naruto said nodding as he opened the door to his apartment.

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah...we're a long way from missions still brat, so just get me something to eat already.**" Kyuubi muttered as he jumped of Naruto's head and walked trough Naruto's apartment, settling on his bed.

Naruto grunted in reply as he closed the door and slipped out of his shoes.

"**Hehehe...But I was right after all, wasn't I?**" Kyuubi asked grinning widely while softly chuckling.

"Right with what?" Naruto asked as he opened his fridge.

"**You want to know what happened in my life.**" Kyuubi grinned even wider.

"...Not if you're going to tell me about every year." Naruto muttered as he took out some instant ramen and closed his fridge again.

"**I heard that brat...And no I won't, the most interesting stuff happened only happened once every while...not every year.**" Kyuubi stated as he glared at Naruto's back.

"Alright, then after atleast three minutes and a lot of ramen bowl's later, you can tell me what happens next." Naruto replied grinning widely.

* * *

A/N: Well, the next chapter might take a while tho it will have some of the orignal Naruto-style humor (well dunno if it's orignal but you get what I mean right XP?) If you want to know what Kenseikan look like, google for Kuchiki Byakuya from the anime Bleach and look at what he's wearing on and at the side of his head. Looks pretty damn cool on some people, I think. Also just to note, this might eventually have Naruto leave Konoha 'temporarily' to help out Kyuubi with his revenge and all. Next chapter will have some fun stuff with Kyuubi and we'll get to know the names of his future guardians and ofcourse his ceremony. Please review again, I'll continue writing anyway but comments are welcome since it might change certain things eventaully in this fic :) Till next time! 


	3. Important Notice

Sadly, I won't be continueing this fic.

Despite the fact that I liked the idea, I have too little inspiration to work on it and create a good plot.

I know that some of you who read this fic will be disappointed, but that can't be helped.

I'll leave it up for another week or two and after that I'll delete it.

If you wish to pick this up, contact me with your ideas for it and I'll see if I'll allow you to pick it up.

If there are multiple people that are interested, I'll be sure to contact all of you.

After all, we can't have multiple fics with the same content.

There's not much else to be said really.

Hopefully I'll see all of you again when I've created another fic that I will finish.

-Ryushi.


End file.
